


Icarus

by Anki_Shai



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anki_Shai/pseuds/Anki_Shai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There isn't enough time, darkness is closing in and sides are being taken; in times of need the gods had decided Bilbo had earn the right to organize a resistance. There is only one last person, one last warrior the former Elven-King Thranduil, needed and for him to join in the fight his memories must be restored. However, this may be a little bit tricky for, if done wrong, he could become the weapon Darkness needs at its side. Can Thorin Oakenshield become the right link between Thranduil and the light resistance needed in this fight?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The sound of the present

Thorin fixed his jacket lifting his eyes to the darkening sky, the sound of a metal door opening to his left side called his attention. He tilted his head and, for the first time in what felt like centuries, Thorin Oakenshield rested his blue eyes in the golden figure of Thranduil Oropherion. He couldn’t help but gasp at the sight of the regal man who set his features in a cold mask of disinterest while his companion spoke rather enthusiastically.

The dark-haired man made an attempt to move forward and cross the street, but the traffic choose that moment to become a nuisance. Cars and bikes left and right started rolling on the pavement while Thorin watched as Thranduil turned his back to him and started walking away.

“You should follow him.” A gentle voice said behind him, Thorin hesitated for a second before shaking his head.

“No, it would be too strange to follow him.” He replied setting his lips in a thin line of resignation.

“Thorin, the Day of Durín is approaching, Thranduil is in danger…the whole world is in danger…” Thorin turned around to face his oldest friend, the one who had brought one by one a whole team of ancient beings. “We need him, we need you…”

“Bilbo, I cannot do it. Look at him, I…there must be another way, there must another person that fits this job description.”

Bilbo shook his head in sadness; he lifted his warm eyes placing his hand on Thorin’s forearm. In this place, in this time every single one of them had been born differently; Thorin was taller, broad shoulders filling up the body of a grown up man who had the world at its feet. Bilbo had been born to a modest home and gotten a degree at one of the most influential medical schools in the world. They had met by chance but, what had happened after their meeting had been destiny.

“Thorin, we’ve been doing this for two weeks. You need to speak to him.” Bilbo silenced the former dwarf with a withering glance. “You’re the only one, Thorin. Thranduil’s red cord is tied up to yours…no one but you can speak with him.”

“And, once I do it…” Thorin trailed off, he didn’t want to think what would happen once he speak with Thranduil…it had been pure torture to watch him from afar, to watch the former Elven-King fell into the arms of others, to smile and share meaningful moments with people who wasn’t Thorin.

Never mind they never were…that they were always enemies.

“Thorin, the day is approaching and whether you do it or not, this _end_ is coming and Thranduil, as one of the first born is going to be a target.” Bilbo stepped aside still glancing at his friend. “You must decide if you want him to be your ally this time or if you want him to be your enemy all over again.”

Thorin pursed his lips sensing Bilbo walking away from the scene leaving him completely alone. The world around him became louder and brighter, he could smell the pollution in the air mixed with the sweet aroma of the bakery close by. He could heard the sound of cars and people, of the bar playing loud music or the laugh of the college students walking down the street. Thorin could see the light lamps, the advertisements and the night sky taking over the day. Night had finally fallen, cold and noisy.

Without any warning, Thorin found himself looking at those silver eyes from across the street. Thranduil was standing at the corner of the street, his head turned around fixating those powerful eyes on him. Thorin felt a shiver travel down his body, his heart beating fast and his mind working with memories; but those silver eyes showed not recognition not interest. Thranduil raised an eyebrow before turning around and disappearing down the other street.

“Very well, Thranduil. This time around, you and I will have the chat we evade all our lives.” Thorin mumbled to himself placing his hands inside his pockets and walking the same way Thranduil had disappeared moments ago.


	2. The Sound of Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin doens't know what to do, Thranduil is a little bit lost whereas Galadriel and Bilbo had found another player, this one more dangerous that what Bilbo previously thought.

**The Sound of Disaster**

The reports about the clashing weather around the world were becoming worrisome. Thranduil lifted the cup of coffee bringing it to his lips while the TV hanging from the wall showed the images of the hurricane hitting the Silver Coast. It was a disaster of apocalyptic proportions, according to the news commentator.

“How horrible.”  Galion commented to his side frowning while he played with the napkin on the table. “If it isn’t a hurricane is that strange phenomena to the north, the one with the volcanic activity or is the sudden fires in the Rhovanion Forest.”

“Hn, horrible indeed.” Replied Thranduil whose attention had been caught by the entrance of a young man; his eyes drifted momentarily recognition reaching his brain for just a second.

Galion turned to his friend, tilting his head in curiosity, “Hey, you okay?”

“Yes, I thought…” Thranduil trailed off, he wasn’t sure what he thought or what had captured hi attention moments ago. “I must be really tired.”

“Humph, I bet you are. That asshole you have for a boss sure doesn’t like you at all.” Galion grabbed his beer while shaking his head. “He either wants to fuck you or wants to _fuck_ you.”

Thranduil rolled his eyes ignoring the suggestive movement of Galion’s eyebrows and the creepy smile growing on his friends face. Ever since Galion had met with Gamil Zirak the man had this strange idea that either the man hated Thranduil or he really desire him. Since Thranduil was rather handsome, Galion had always bet for the later.

“Please, the sole image brings waves of nausea, stop mentioning.” Thranduil was tempted to punch the smug smile on his friend, but Galion lifted a single hand stopping any show of violence against him.

“Okay, okay, I stop the jokes now…However, now that we’re talking about your love life.” Galion chuckled at the menacing glare sent his way. “Sorry, lack of love life…well, anything or anyone new I should know about?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about. I do not have a love life; I don’t have the time for such mundane things.”

“Oh, please! You’re going to tell me that you don’t masturbate to some good porn over the net or of thoughts of mainly men.”

Thranduil opened his eyes wide looking around before directing a furious yet embarrassed glare to his friend. Galion was smiling without a care of who may have heard him or how embarrassed his friend felt, his smile turned into a grimace when Thranduil punched him on his arm.

“Would you shut up? How old are you, Galion?” Thranduil hissed narrowing his eyes at him. “You can’t just…go around saying things like that. Not anymore!”

“Oh, come on, it is the truth, and is not as if you’re the only one doing it.”

“Either way, I do not…I don’t…” Thranduil huffed in frustration drinking from his cup hating the knowing chuckle and the wriggling of Galion’s eyebrows.

“Very well, since you seem so embarrassed by something I know you do once little Legolas is fast asleep…Let’s talk about that hot neighbor of yours, what’s his name again?”

“Beleg?” Thranduil mumbled evading any eye contact with Galion; he hated the warm on his cheeks and how quickly he lost any sense of control at the mention of his new neighbor.

The man had been living right next door for over six months and Thranduil had spoken to him a total of twenty times. And each time, Thranduil felt more and more attracted to the handsome man who seemed pretty serious but well-educated. Galion shook his head finishing his beer with a satisfied sigh; he knew Thranduil had been smitten by the other man since the first meeting. Now, if he could push his friend enough for him to actually do something.

“Yes, _Beleg._ ” Replied Galion.

“He is well, I suppose. Lately he seems busier than normal.”

“And, what are you going to do to relief that busy and apparently stressful life?” Galion raised a single eyebrow at Thranduil who narrowed his eyes at him shrugging.

“Nothing. Why would I do anything? We’re just neighbors.”

“Oh, come on Thrandy! Invite him over for dinner at your place or something, the man must be really stressful and probably needs something to help him relief the stress.”

“Don’t call me Thrandy. And…I…I don’t know.” When Thrandui realized Galion was glaring at him he merely rolled his eyes at his friend. “Really, Galion, you should stop pressing the issue. Yes, I like him. Yes, I think he is, as you put it, hot. But I’m not going to invite him and seduce him or anything.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m too old for playing the adolescent card and I have a toddler who needs my complete attention.” Replied Thranduil hating the traces of bitterness in his voice.

It wasn’t as if he didn’t love Legolas, because he adored his son. The problem laid in the facts he just mentioned; he couldn’t chase after anyone as if he was a teenager without any responsibilities and duties. Besides, being a single parent, either if you were a woman or a man was not easy and there weren’t many people out there ready to take care of a child that wasn’t theirs or a child in general.  Thranduil was just saving himself the trouble of getting emotional involve with someone who may not wanted to be a parent of a 3 year old boy.

“I think, my friend that you need to start living again.” Galion shoot Thranduil a sympathetic stare. “Really, Thranduil, just go out there and give yourself the chance. You never know, perhaps the world has you a big surprise in store if you just let go.”

Thranduil didn’t say anything, he merely turned his attention back to the TV that was showing a headline about a recent robbery on one of the most important museums in the world.

“Isn’t it curious they don’t mention what was stolen?” Thranduil said frowning. The Imladris Museum was one of the most important and prestigious museums in the world. It held the most important pieces of human kind and its evolution through the ages; at least, those pieces that were found up until now.

“Humph, probably one of those private pieces people usually babble around, you know? Those who seem to come out of space or things like that.” Said Galion but he too was frowning.

“Anyway, I think it’s time to go home.”

Thranduil and Galion stood up placing the money on the table and making their way to the entrance. Thranduil was rolling his eyes at something Galion had said then his attention fell upon a single figure, a young man that had been sitting near them. For a moment blue and silver locked in an echo of emotional memories, a longing breaking inside Thranduil’s chest that was soon gone just as it had appeared. Thranduil shook his head giving his back to the stranger before engaging himself in another conversation with his best friend.

Thorin found it difficult to breathe properly.

He felt a cold shiver ran down his back, a dark piercing pain engulfed his heart the moment he crossed eyes with Thranduil. He had seen the shadow of the former Elven-King only to be replaced by indifference and lack of recognition. Thranduil was really living in forgetfulness of who he had been.

Thorin glanced at the TV frowning, his hand closing tightly around the cup of tea he had ordered. The robbery was now national news and it replaced, momentarily, the hurricane destroying the ports of Círdan. He had expected approaching Thranduil would be easy, but since the damn man who was accompanying him didn’t move the whole time they were here…Thorin sighed. He needed a good strategy, he needed to approach Thranduil and speak to him.

The question was: How?

 

 

“Are you sure that making him follow Thranduil everywhere is a good idea?” Galadriel sat down in front of her desk, her clear eyes focusing on Bilbo who was scratching his chin in thought.

“Well, no, not really, my Lady. But Thorin doesn’t want me to help him out.” Bilbo shrugged. “He is really stubborn and actually, I never thought he would be so clueless this time around too.”

Galadriel made a noise of agreement looking down at the different files on her desk. She took in every single one of the pictures, the familiar faces young and old, all of them showing a level of aging so different from what she remembered. Some of them with traces of their old personalities, some others completely different; Galadriel placed her hand on the file with Thranduil’s picture in it.

“Does he really love him, Bilbo?” Galadriel asked suddenly caressing the picture of Thranduil with a motherly fondness Bilbo had never seen before on her.

The question was a tricky one and it required everything in Bilbo’s power to remember that year he got to know Thorin and then the following months and years in which he got to know King Thranduil. There was attraction, which much Bilbo could tell. The amount of animosity Thorin showed towards the former Elven-King was only shadowed by the longing in Thorin’s blue eyes.

“I think Thorin has never been quite honest with what he felt about King Thranduil.” Replied Bilbo carefully. “He has mixed feelings due to everything that happened between them and…well, then he…he died…”

Galadriel snorted shaking her head, “Yes, the stubbornness of dwarves.”

Bilbo cracked a half smile, “Yes, I…Look, all I know is that he cares about Thranduil. He cares enough that they are _joined_.”

“I surely hope so, Bilbo. Because Thranduil has suffered enough and he has many enemies you don’t know about yet.”

“Then, why don’t tell me?” Replied Bilbo leaning in. “I know you know something about the robbery in Imladris. Who else remembers? Who else is out there I need to know about?”

“No traces, no clues and they stole three valuable things.” Said Galadriel whose voice suddenly turned icy cold. “An ancient Jewel, a sword and a book. From a private collection that belongs to one of the wealthiest men in the world.”

Bilbo nodded briefly looking at his pocket watch where a single picture of his nephew smiling at him rested.

“You know this man? Is he…?” Started Bilbo as suddenly realization hit him.

“Oh, I know him all right. The man…Fëanor has always been a sneaky bastard.” Replied Galadriel grabbing another file from the desk and passing it to Bilbo. “He is dangerous Bilbo and if he has organized this robbery then…then we’re in great danger and need to move fast before he does something else.”

Bilbo grabbed the file looking over with growing concern, “What do you want me to do, Lady Galadriel?”

Galadriel gave a half smile, cold and filled with something that sent a cold shiver of fear down Bilbo’s back. He really thank the gods Galadriel was on their side because the woman, elf or not, was scarily dangerous.

 

 

There were something in the world that happened by chance while others happened by destiny. One couldn’t hurry destiny because its pieces would fall in time and join the paths that must be joined. This was something Thorin Oakenshild didn’t knew nor he understood completely; for more than a week he search inside his head for a way to approach Thranduil without looking as a creepy stalker. He had stopped following the blond man around and had opted to walk around the city looking for a way to reach out for the former Elven-King.

As time passed, more and more strange stories started appearing in the news. More familiar faces started contacting them and Thorin kept on recovering his missing memories. In all this time, he had tried to avoid Bilbo and his nephews, he had tried to solve his own puzzle alone and that’s why he was now in the National Park of Dale, walking down his favorite path leading to the highest hill around. It was the perfect spot to oversee the park and the former Misty Mountain, now a simple memory of what used to be and who used to live there.

It was the sound of soft whimper what made him stop. Thorin frowned confusedly, looking around trying to control his breathing while he inclined his head to hear better. There it was again, another whimper. Moving to his right, Thorin stepped forward with care, alerted by what was happening in the world and who could be causing those soft cries.

In no time Thorin was hovering above a small figure. It was a boy not older than three years old, rubbing his eyes with tears wetting his fair face. He had on blond, short hair and deep hazel eyes. The boy opened his eyes in fear, tensing as Thorin kneeled down trying to soften his features.

“Hey, boy. Are you lost?” Thorin asked aware of the deepness of his voice, the boy sniffed looking at him with mistrust and a latent terror behind his eyes. Thorin lifted his arms and tried to offer a kind smile.

“Look, I promise I won’t hurt you. But, I need you to tell me if you’re lost, would you want me to take you to your mummy?”

The boy didn’t say anything; he glanced at Thorin then around him crying all over again. Thorin lifted his face looking around for any signs of concern adults but there was nothing. Not a single noise apart from the kid’s whimpers; frowning Thorin stood up rather fast. This was not normal. A kid this small, alone without anyone apparently looking for him?

Thorin let his sharp eyes swept the terrain, his ears attentive to any other noise while his right hand moved to his pocket where a single dagger rested comfortably inside. Looking down at the boy then around him once again, Thorin made a decision. The man kneeled down and grabbed the young boy who cried out in terror and tried to fight him off.

“Dada! Dada!” The cries were accompanied by the calls from the kids father, Thorin grabbed the kid with care trying to calm him down.

“Please, kid, calm down.” Thorin cleaned his face and little by little, as if all the kid needed was a reassuring hand.

The little boy sniffed, tears in his eyes as he watched the man holding him. He felt warm and cold that had been engulfing him disappeared the moment this stranger held him. Still, this stranger wasn’t his daddy and he felt really bad. New tears appeared on his eyes and a pout formed in his lips, Thorin opened his eyes and put the kid closer.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, we’re going to look for your dad but you have to promise me you won’t cry. You understand?”

The blond boy seemed to contemplate what Thorin had told him. The kid tied to make sense and Thorin was getting nervous by the minute until, finally, the boy nodded his head and wrapped his little arms around Thorin’s neck. The man felt the kid trembled, sobbing as he hugged Thorin tighter.

Thorin grabbed the kid with his left arm while his right one gripped the dagger. He started walking slowly at first, making sure his footsteps couldn’t be heard completely and also to hear if anyone was nearby. The man lifted his eyes and decided to take the road to his left, a road that led to the second camping spot inside the park.

All the way to the main camping site Thorin felt watched and followed but not even once whoever or whatever was out there tried to make his presence known. Thorin glanced at the boy who was now calmly playing with the buttons of his shirt.

“So, Kid, what’s your father’s name?”

The little kid lifted his eyes with confusion in them, he frowned and answer with a condescending tone for someone so young.

“Dada.”

Thorin chuckled to which the kid frowned deeply. “Very well, let’ see if he answers to that name.”

Thorin watched the kid and shook his head, “I’m Thorin, by the way.”

The kid nodded his head and went back on resting against Thorin’s neck. They were near the camp site when a noise of footsteps caught Thorin’s attention. It was coming from behind him; he grabbed the dagger and turned around narrowing his eyes. Thorin waited ready to fight when his heart almost stopped beating from the impression.

“Legolas!"  

Thorin stood there watching as Thranduil came at him running with worry attached on his face, there was nothing Thorin could do when Thranduil arrived to where he was and grabbed a now wide awake Legolas who hugged his father back with as much enthusiasm as the older man. The both of them hug and Thranduil seemed relief as Legolas babbled away, then as if remembering his son wasn't alone Thranduil lifted his eyes and look directly into Thorin's ones.

"Who are you?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, look at this, a new story. Sorry, this isn't beta-ed yet, and is a work in progress, would love to hear what you guys think.


End file.
